An electroluminescent device connected to an alternating-current source, for example, an inorganic EL device, can be formed on paper or a polymer film by a printing technique, and forms a market as an illumination device required to have flexibility. The inorganic EL device of this type is produced, for example, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, by laminating a dielectric material and a light-emitting material, each of which is dispersed in a resin binder, on an electrode by using a screen printing technique. However, an electroluminescent sheet produced by the technique has a problem that it requires a large number of process steps and thus is not suitable for mass production.
Patent Document 2 provides an electroluminescent sheet that has high luminance and high reliability by using a resin binder having a large dielectric constant in a light-emitting layer. However the resin binder has no adhesiveness at ambient temperature and is required to be adhered under heating on laminating onto an electrode, which may bring about a problem of causing not only damages on the base material and the electrode, but also considerable deterioration of the production efficiency.
In this context, there is a demand of an electroluminescent sheet that can be produced at ambient temperature without heating, has high productivity and can be mass produced at low cost, and a method for producing thereof.